1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a voice coil incorporating carbon nanotubes and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeakers are well known electric/acoustic conversion devices which convert electrical signals into acoustic signals. A conventional loudspeaker often includes a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin, a magnetic circuit, and a damper. The magnetic circuit is made up of a plate, a magnet, and a yoke, and is arranged at the lower end of the damper. High-density magnetic flux is formed in the magnetic gap between the yoke and the plate of the magnetic circuit. The voice coil is wound around the voice coil bobbin such that the voice coil and the voice coil bobbin can vibrate along the axial direction. However, the conventional voice coil has a short lifespan because it degrades and breaks easily after repeated vibrations. As such, the loudspeaker cannot be used.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighter voice coil and a loudspeaker using the same to prolong the lifespan of the loudspeaker.